Melted Away
by Raven-Rachel-Roth
Summary: I would hurl words into this darkness and wait for an echo... a stolen get away and a forbidden love. Raven/Killowat - Oneshot - Complete Rated T for theme & content


**((Authors Note: Hello again my dear readers! XD I've decided to make a second part for this cute little story, I know I know... confusing, and no I'm not going to turn it into a full fledged story, I just wanted to play around with the pairing a bit more in the same general setting. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R if you'd like to see more Raven/Killowat anytime soon. ~Raven-Rachel-Roth))**

_**_____________________________________________________**_

"_**I would hurl words into this darkness and wait for an echo, and if an echo sounded, no matter how faintly, I would send other words to tell, to march, to fight, to create a sense of hunger for life that gnaws in us all."**_

Her heartbeat thudded almost painfully against her chest in the silence of the dark room, the darkness beat against her from everyside, except for where Killowat stood before her, almost glowing faintly in the all absorbing darkness. A secret getaway... stolen moments, no one knew where they were, not the Titans, not anyone. Reprecussions from their secret run away together? Probable. Robin would bust the buttons of his shirt when he found out. The Empath took a deep breath, closing her eyes, the curve of her neck bent downward slightly as she bowed her head. Violet orbs opened when warm fingers curled around her own, the unfarmiliar feel of smooth silver metal against her fourth finger pressing against her skin again, as he took her hand in his own. Hesitantly, her eyes lifted to meet his own, his thumb lightly traced across her lower lip... a smile pulling his own into a smile, fingertips gliding across her cheekbone and gently cupping her face.

Words so soft... they could barely be heard even in the stillness of the room, four words that stilled her heart for a moment. _"Raven, I love you."_

_**"There is no end. There is no beginning. There is only the passion of life."**_

Beneath the dark sheets, his fingers slid softly along the silky skin of her waist, curling around her hip and carefully drawing her closer until she was pressed firmly against the skin of his chest. His bright blue chest wasn't cold as she'd half-expected it to be.... it was warm to touch as she lightly rested her head against him, listening to the steady rythum of his heartbeat beneath her cheek. Intimacy, she recognized the feeling, although it was one that she'd never known in this respect. Hesitantly almost, her hand lifted and wound around his waist, securing herself against him. A soft smile touched his blue lips as her hands encircled his waist, the fingers slowly releasing her hip and ever so lightly touching her heated cheeks, brushing away a stray lock of violet hair. Raven could feel her heart spike for a couple beats as his fingers slid caressingly against her flushed face, a gasp of surprise released from her chest as she felt his warm moist lips against her collar bone, leaving a soft trail of kisses upwards along the exposed skin of her neck, and pausing at her lips. Her head tilted back to look him in the eyes, amythest meeting turquoise despite the darkness. A soft smile tugged touching his face as he leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against hers. The empath didn't back away from the kiss, instead her free hand slid across his chest curling around his neck and pulling him deeper into the kiss... his own fingers returning to her waist, curling around her gentle curves and pulling her once again closer to the warmth of his chest.

_**"Without fullness of experience, length of days is nothing. When fullness has been achieved, shortness of days is nothing. That is perhaps why the young have usually so littly fear of death; they live by the intensities that the elderly have forgotten."**_

_Feverish_... marked by intense agitation or emotion, restless, showing increased heat or thirst. The dictionary's terms hadn't prepared Raven for this, neither had she understood the complexities of the word before now. There was no way for words written on a paper, that could describe the heated intensity of emotion in the room. _Intensity_, a high degree of emotional excitement, or depth of feeling. Its not as if the empath had never felt intensity before... it was a daily part of her life, modulating and compartmentalizing the emotion that fed through her senses from those that surrounded her. But... experiencing it within herself, was something completely new. _Feeling_, capacity for emotion, a sensation of something felt. Her pale lips parted ever so slightly with a soft gasp, as warm sizzling electricity hummed its way across her skin.

_**"Dark... and light never mix, like oil and water, they cannot work together and mix as one. But, that doesn't stop the dreaming, the silent hope between two souls..."**_


End file.
